Sebuah Kisah
by Rukaga Ann
Summary: "Ku pikir waktu dua tahun bisa membuatmu berubah pikiran, Rukia." / "Tetapi aku mengerti, jika itu memang keputusan terakhirmu, aku akan menerimanya." / "Mungkin aku harus terus mencoba mencintai orang yang mencintaiku, Rukia. cinta bisa datang karena terbiasa, bukan?" / "Tapi cinta bisa ditumbuhkan. Kecuali untukmu, yang melarang cinta itu tumbuh di hatimu."


Disclaimer by **Tite kubo**

(Bleach bukan milik saia)

Warning : OOC, Typo Bertebaran, Gaje

Don't like? Don't read please,,,,,

And then…

Enjoy reading!

* * *

…

**Sebuah Kisah**

…

* * *

Mereka berdua – seorang pemuda berambut jingga dan seorang gadis berambut hitam – duduk di bangku kayu di pinggir jalan setapak tepat di bawah sebuah pohon sakura yang nampaknya dengan senang hati membiarkan bunga-bunganya berterbangan terbawa angin sore itu, mereka duduk bersebelahan namun terlihat menjaga jarak antara satu sama lain. Di atas mereka langit mulai kehilangan warnanya, perlahan tapi pasti kegelapan mulai menggantikan sinar sang mentari. Keduanya diam, tenggelam dalam alam pikiran masing-masing.

"Ku pikir waktu dua tahun bisa membuatmu berubah pikiran, Rukia." sang pemuda memecah kebisuan diantara mereka. "Tetapi aku mengerti, jika itu memang keputusan terakhirmu, aku akan menerimanya."

Wanita beriris keunguan itu tidak menyahut. Diam dalam desiran angin sore yang mempermainkan rambut hitam sebahunya.

"Dia melihatmu memelukku, Ichi." desah Rukia membuka kembali percakapan diantara mereka. Dalam benaknya masih segar ingatan tatapan mata yang Inoue berikan padanya. Tatapan penuh kekecewaan dan kebencian. Meskipun Rukia tidak terlalu menyukai gadis yang memiliki warna rambut yang sama dengan pemuda di sampingnya itu, tapi tidak pernah terbesit di hatinya untuk membuat gadis itu kecewa apalagi benci padanya.

"Aku tahu," Ichigo menyahut. Di benaknya juga terbayang pemandangan yang sama dengan Rukia.

"Kau mencintainya, Ichi?" tanya Rukia lirih namun masih bisa didengar oleh Ichigo.

"Aku…," Ichigo nampak ragu.

"Jika tidak mencintainya, jangan memberinya harapan, Ichi." ujar Rukia pelan. "Itu akan sangat menyakitinya, juga menyakitimu."

Semua kejadian hari ini berputar ulang di kepala Ichigo. Pertemuan kembali dengan Rukia, kerinduannya pada sosok yang sampai dua tahun yang lalu selalu mengisi hari-harinya, penyesalan, permintaan maaf dan pelukan perpisahan mereka.

"Aku mencoba, sungguh," ujar Ichigo mencoba melakukan pembelaan. "Selama dua tahun ini aku mencoba mencintainya, tapi…"

"Tidak ada tapi, Ichi. Inoue mencintaimu sangat mencintaimu bahkan dengan segala penolakanmu, harapan palsu yang kau berikan padanya dan segala derita mencinta tanpa balas yang kau timpakan padanya. Dia masih tetap mencintaimu," potong Rukia cepat.

Kata-kata Rukia membuat Ichigo terbungkam, ingatan-ingatan itu berputar jelas di kepalanya, semua ingatan tentang Inoue. Mulai awal pertemuannya dengan Inoue, perhatian samar tapi nyata dari Inoue untuknya, pernyataan cinta Inoue yang dijawabnya dengan penolakan kasar, perhatian dan kasih sayang yang diberikan Inoue padanya saat ia terpuruk karena kepergian Rukia. Cinta itu ada, nyata. Jelas Ichigo menyadarinya. Cinta itu tergambar jelas ketika Inoue menatapnya, tersenyum padanya dan apapun yang dilakukan Inoue untuknya.

Ichigo memandang Rukia, wajah yang dirindukannya selama dua tahun ini. Dulu wajah itu selalu cerah dan ceria, iris berwarna keunguan itu selalu bersinar, bibir itu senantiasa menyunggingkan senyum, tapi kini hanya ada sendu dan kilasan lelah yang tergambar di sana. Rambut gadis itupun lebih pendek dari yang Ichigo ingat, tubuh mungilnya terlihat lebih kurus.

"Kau makan tidak sih, Rukia?" tanya Ichigo.

"Tentu saja, kenapa aku harus tidak makan?" Rukia menjawab dengan sebal.

"Kau kurusan," ujar Ichigo dua kata itu menjelaskan mengapa pemuda itu menanyakan apa Rukia makan atau tidak.

"Sekarang aku _fukutaichou, _Ichi. Pekerjaanku lebih banyak dan lebih berat dari sebelumnya," jelas Rukia.

"Begitu," sahut Ichigo menerima begitu saja penjelasan Rukia.

"Kita tidak mungkin bersama, Ichi." Rukia kembali berujar lirih namun tidak terlalu pelan untuk didengar telinga Ichigo. Ichigo melirik Rukia sekilas , menghela napas. Semua ini terasa berat baginya juga bagi Rukia.

"Mungkin aku harus terus mencoba mencintai orang yang mencintaiku, Rukia. cinta bisa datang karena terbiasa, bukan?"

"Cinta bukan kebiasaan, Ichi." sahut Rukia.

"Tapi cinta bisa ditumbuhkan. Kecuali untukmu, yang melarang cinta itu tumbuh di hatimu," Ichigo menatap Rukia, menantang gadis itu memberikan sanggahan atas kata-kata menghakimi yang dilontarkannya.

"Aku tidak punya kuasa untuk melarang cinta itu tumbuh, Ichi." kilah Rukia.

"Tapi kau memotong tunasnya segera saat cinta itu mulai tumbuh, Rukia." tatapan Ichigo menghujam Rukia seolah menyalahkan Rukia atas segala yang terjadi pada mereka.

Rukia membuang muka, melepaskan matanya dari tatapan Ichigo. "Ada alasan untuk itu," ujarnya lemah.

"Aku tahu," sahut Ichigo. "Aku mengerti kenapa kau mengambil keputusan itu, keputusan untuk meninggalkanku, aku mengerti," Ichigo menghela napas. "Setidaknya aku mencoba mengerti dan menerimanya."

Rukia mendesah. Ini sungguh berat untuk diterima Ichigo, ia tahu itu tapi seberapa beratpun mereka berdua harus menerimannya, tidak bisa mengelak untuk menjalaninya. Garis nasib mengharuskan mereka mengambil jalan berbeda tidak searah seperti sebelumnya. Shinigami dan manusia mana mungkin mereka bisa bersama.

"Aku kalah dari Inoue," ujar Rukia. "Aku tidak bisa mencintaimu seperti dia, tidak akan pernah bisa."

"Tidak ada yang kalah maupun menang, Rukia. Kau dan Inoue mempunyai cara berbeda untuk mencintai," Ichigo tersenyum kecut. "Akupun punya cara sendiri untuk mencintai." Rukia mengangguk membenarkan ucapan Ichigo.

"Aku harap Inoue tidak sakit hati dengan kejadian tadi. Ku pikir jika ia sungguh-sungguh mencintaimu, dia pasti masih mau menerimamu, menunggumu. Dia mencintaimu," Rukia mendongakkan kepalanya memandangi kelopak-kelopak sakura yang terlepas dari dahan dan terbang di bawa angin. Sinar matahari sudah hilang sepenuhnya sinarnya digantikan lampu-lampu jalan yang di pasang di sepanjang jalan setapak di depannya meski cahaya lampu-lampu itu kalah jauh dari sang raja siang lampu-lampu itu tidak menyerah untuk mencoba memberikan penerangan bagi manusia.

"_And someone else who loves me_

_And trusts me fast asleep_

_I've made up my mind_

_There is no turning back_

_She's been good to me_

_And she deserves better than that__."_

Rukia menelan ludah setelah Ichigo selesai melantunkan sepenggal lirik lagu lama milik _98 Degree, "__The hardest Thing"__._ Ia tahu lagu itu karena ia sering mendengar Ichigo memutar lagu itu. Ia melirik Ichigo yang duduk dengan tenang di sebelahnya, air mukanya tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun. Datar. "Inilah akhir segalanya," pikirnya.

Rukia menarik napas panjang, merapatkan cardigannya. Rukia menegakkan tubuhnya, badannya sedikit gemetar saat ia melakukannya. Di ujung matanya sudah terbentuk genangan yang siap merembes keluar kapan saja. Rasanya berat sekali beranjak dari tempatnya saat itu, tapi ia harus pergi dari tempat itu. Pergi dari kehidupan Ichigo.

"Aku pulang, terima kasih untuk semuanya, Ichi. Selamat tinggal," ucapnya seraya memberikan sebuah senyum pada Ichigo. Ichigo memandangnya. "Jangan ucapkan selamat tinggal," ujar pemuda itu. "Sampai jumpa saja," Ichigo membalas senyum Rukia.

"Sampai jumpa," Rukia menuruti Ichigo. Kemudian ia mulai melangkah meninggalkan Ichigo yang masih duduk di tempatnya semula.

"Kau selalu yang pertama pergi, Rukia." Ichigo memandangi punggung Rukia yang menjauh, meninggalkannya. Tangannya mengepal diantara kedua lututnya, berusaha memendam perasaannya yang meluap-luap. Ichigo mengerti tapi ia masih belum bisa merelakannya. "Sampai jumpa," ucapnya parau pada sosok yang sudah tidak mungkin mendengar ucapannya lagi. Kemudian iapun menegakkan tubuh dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya ke arah yang berlawanan dari yang arah yang diambil Rukia.

Mereka berdua akhirnya mengambil jalan yang berbeda. Di langkah-langkah awal perpisahan itu terasa amat berat namun seiring langkah-langkah yang diambil keduanya, mungkin mereka akan mulai terbiasa dengan perpisahan dan mulai menerimanya. Mungkin ini bukan perpisahan abadi, mungkin suatu hari garis nasib akan kembali mempertemukan keduanya.

…

Air mata yang sedari tadi ditahan Rukia akhirnya berhasil menjebol pertahanan gadis itu, tetesan-tetesan bening itu berbondong keluar dari sudut matanya membuat aliran air yang mengalir turun di pipi putihnya. Rukia menghapusnya dengan kasar sembari mempercepat langkahnya.

Bruk!

"Maaf," gumamnya pada orang yang tidak sengaja ditabraknya. Ia hendak berlalu begitu saja tapi niatnya urung dilakukan karena sepertinya ia mengenal pemilik tubuh yang ditabraknya. Rukia mendongak dan menemukan seraut wajah yang sudah dikenalnya semenjak ia kanak-kanak. "Renji?"

"Pulang bersama, Rukia?" Rukia mengangguk pasrah. Kemudian ia berjalan bersisian dengan Renji menuju _Seikamon_. Pintu yang akan membawanya pulang ke Soul Society ke kediaman Kuchiki.

…

Ichigo menahan sesak di dadanya. Ia berjalan pelan menyusuri jalan yang akan membawanya pulang ke rumah. Jalan yang sering ia dan Rukia lalui bersama.

Ichigo menghentikan langkahnya ketika jaraknya tinggal beberapa meter dari rumahnya karena ia melihat sosok yang selama ini dengan sabar dan setia mengisi hari-harinya. Inoue. Lama keduanya hanya saling menatap, kemudian perlahan tangan Inoue terulur pada Ichigo. Ichigo menyambutnya, menggenggam erat tangan yang tak pernah lelah terulur untuknya.

Ichigo menatap ke langit yang sudah gelap sepenuhnya. Malam ini sang ratu malam kiranya enggan menggantikan tugas sang raja siang, dan para bintang sepertinya mengikuti jejak bulan untuk absen hadir menerangi bumi malam ini. Langit malam ini benar-benar kosong, bahkan awanpun tak terlihat. Sepi dan sunyi.

Namun, esok sang raja siang pasti akan kembali bertahta. Dan sang ratu malam tidak akan enggan menempati singgasananya lagi besok malam, bersaing dengan para bintang memamerkan keindahan cahaya mereka. Gelap pun tak akan selamanya, akan ada saatnya gelap berganti terang. Tapi ada satu hal yang patut diingat terang bukanlah apa-apa tanpa gelap.

_._

_fin_

_._

* * *

Gimana? Saia perlu pendapat para reader sekalian. So, review please!

Nay *_*


End file.
